Beautiful Secrets
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: 3rd in the "Something More" series. Shawn Michaels/John Cena Slash. Don't read if you don't like slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Guys! Okay here is the first chapter of my 3rd story in the series (check out Maybe Something More and Definitely Something More if you haven't already before you read this one). I'm not entirely happy with it, and I've only got about 8-9 Chapters written so far but I may redo some of it. So I'll just post this as a little preview for now. Let me know what you think.**_

_**

* * *

**_Shawn Michaels was working his way to passing out from too much alcohol, at least that was "The Plan". Only problem with "The Plan"was that Paul Levesque, his best friend, kept taking his drinks when he wasn't looking. He'd only managed to drink half of what he had attempted and now Paul had resorted to snatching the glasses right out of his hand. "I said you've had enough buddy. I'm not carrying you back to the hotel!" Paul persisted, snatching Shawn's latest drink away.  
"Gimme back that drink Trips. It'll be my last one I promise" Shawn slurred.  
"Nope" Paul replied, and drank it himself so it was no longer available.  
"Damn you Paul! Can't a guy drink in peace"  
"You've been drinking way too much lately and I'm not going to stand around watching you drink yourself to oblivion again tonight" Paul replied with a growl of frustration. He was worried about his friend but didn't really know what to do to help. "Look, You and Brett were over a long long time ago. It's time you moved on buddy. There's plenty of guys who would jump at the chance to be with you.." Paul said, trying to comfort his friend.  
Shawn laughed. It was funny how everyone just assumed because he was down in the dumps that he was getting over Brett. He hated Brett. But at least it was a good cover for who he was really hurting over, so he just let people assume what they would. It wouldn't be good for Paul to find out about his feelings for John Cena. He'd cop it big time. Paul wasn't exactly the guy's biggest fan.  
"Look Trips for the millionth time I'm not interested in dating. I'm not mourning for Brett or whatever you think I'm doing. I'm fine. So I like to drink a little every now and then? What's the harm in that"  
"So a little these days is a whole bottle of whiskey?" Paul asked with a raised brow.  
"Maybe it is to me" Shawn defended and then shrugged. "Look I'm gonna go wish the happy couples well and then I'll head off back to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow" Shawn added as he got up.  
Paul watched Shawn walk away with a frown of concern but Stephanie quickly distracted him and he turned away to answer her question.

John Cena was sitting in a corner with diva's hanging off each arm. Across from him was Randy Orton his best friend, and Dave Bautista. As Randy and Dave drank and talked John's eyes followed Shawn Michaels when he left his table and headed out to the dance floor to talk to Jeff and Shannon. He looked good tonight. He was wearing tailored grey trousers with a fancy belt that had a silver belt buckle, a crisp white shirt unbuttoned slightly and a tailored grey jacket and black boots. The outfit would look plain on anyone else but on Shawn... John shook off his thoughts. Man what was he doing gawking at Michaels again anyway? He had been trying to avoid Shawn, especially tonight. For some reason whenever he was around him this weird feeling came over him, like he wanted to kiss him, but he wasn't gay and didn't want to be so it couldn't be that. Besides, it only seemed to happen around Shawn. He did his best to avoid him where he could in hopes of suppressing the feelings, and so far it seemed to be working alright. Problem was he missed Shawn's friendship. For a while, back when they were a tag team, they had become good friends. But then these stupid feelings came about and they had drifted apart. Shawn had been just as distant as John was and so it had just seemed to come to a mutual end.

John was brought out of his thoughts by a kiss on the neck from Mickie James and he turned back to give her his full attention. John knew he had a reputation these days for sleeping around, he hoped by sleeping with heaps of women to suppress his feelings for Shawn. But somehow when he was with them it felt like he was just going through the motions these days...

He picked up his drink and downed it in one go, quickly yelling out to a waitress for a refill. Suddenly he felt the need to get drunk.

* * *

The next morning Shawn was feeling like crap when he woke up. He shouldn't have spent the rest of the night drinking in the hotel bar. He got up to have a shower and then decided instead of room service he'd go eat downstairs in the restaurant and so he left his room and headed for the elevator. He was somewhat surprised when the elevator doors opened and John Cena was standing there. He looked just as surprised, and a little worse for wear just like himself.  
"Uh... going down?" John asked.  
"Yeah..." Shawn replied. He guessed he had no choice but to get in. As the doors closed the small space filled with tension. Neither spoke to each other but both were looking at each other out of the corner of their eye. Finally John said "Looks like you had a rough night"  
"You could say that. Looks like you had one yourself" Shawn drawled.  
"You could say that" John replied, mocking Shawn's smart ass response.  
All of a sudden the lights flickered off and on then off again and the elevator came to a jolting stop. Shawn and John both fell over, with Shawn landing half on top of John. They quickly rolled off each other and got up. "What the hell happened?" John asked, pushing random buttons.  
"Elevators down. Better call security" Shawn muttered with frustration. Damn! Of all the times for this to happen to him it had to be when he was with Cena. "Hello? Anybody there?" John asked, picking up the emergency phone.  
"This is security what seems to be the problem?"  
"Uh.. I'm in the elevator and it's stopped moving"  
"We'll get on that straight away and get back to you with an ETA on when it'll be up and running again. Sorry for the inconvenience"  
"I'm sure you are" Shawn grumbled in the background.  
John put down the phone and shrugged his shoulders. "Well looks like we're stuck here"  
"Fantastic" Shawn said sarcastically.  
"Hey! I don't want to be here any more than you do but there's no point getting all shitty about it" John replied.  
"This isn't exactly the start of the day I planned out, so forgive me if I'm a little pissed off right now" Shawn replied angrily.  
John couldn't help but get riled up himself at the way Shawn was acting. "God you're such a child sometimes" John snapped.  
Shawn just sat down, crossed his legs and pulled down his hat and ignored him.  
After 5 minutes of silence the phone rang and security were back on the line. "Looks like the power supply to the elevator shorted out. We've got an electrician in looking at it now. Should be up and running in another 30 minutes at the most. We're sorry about the delay"  
"I can't believe this" Shawn laughed.  
John just sat down with a sigh.  
After another 10 minutes of silence John couldn't take it any more. The air was thick with tension and his patience was at an end. "What is your problem? Do you hate me that much that you can't even talk to me? Look, I know you've been avoiding me but what the hell did I do to deserve it?" John asked.  
"As if you haven't been avoiding me too John. I'm not blind" Shawn countered.  
"I have my reasons"  
"And so do I. But they're not up for discussion" Shawn responded firmly.  
"Either are mine"  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
They both went back to silence, sitting there ignoring each other as much as was possible in the small space. Shawn was finding it extremely difficult to be so close to John and not touch him. It was torture and making him more and more irritated. This was why he'd avoided being around him. Dammit why did this have to happen now when he was trying to get over his feelings for John?  
"I don't want to fight with you" John eventually said with a sigh, breaking the silence once more.  
"Then don't"  
"Fuck Shawn I'm trying to apologise here!" John yelled.  
"No need boy"  
"Don't call me fucking boy" John growled.  
"Compared to me you are"  
"Would you just stop it? Why are you trying to push me away? You're always doing it" John asked.  
"You don't want to know the answer to that"  
"Maybe I do"  
"Trust me, you don't" Shawn insisted.  
John grabbed Shawn by the front of his shirt. Shawn glared at him. "Get your hands off me boy" he growled, his eyes sparking with lust that he tried to quickly bank.  
John saw something flicker to life and die in Shawn's eyes and was intrigued. "Don't call me boy" He said quietly but firmly.  
"Cena, you don't want to know what will happen if you don't take your hands off me. I suggest you go back over to your corner and sit down and shut the fuck up until they let us out of here. It would be in your best interests" Shawn rasped. John shuddered. The things it did to him when Shawn spoke all husky like that he didn't want to examine.  
"I'm not letting go until you give me some answers" John said, not backing down.  
"DAMN YOU CENA GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Shawn yelled.  
"No" John said with a cocky grin.  
Shawn's control broke and he grabbed John's face in his hands and kissed him hungrily before John knew what the hell was going on. Shawn had expected him to freeze and push him away, and so he was surprised when John groaned and kissed him back hungrily. In fact it wasn't long before John was the aggressor. They slid to the floor, John on top of Shawn as they continued to kiss like starving men at a banquet. The moment had been too long in coming and neither could get enough of the taste of each other. John's hands ran though Shawn's silky hair as he ate at Shawn's mouth, his tongue darted in and out of Shawn's mouth hungrily and he groaned low in his throat. Kissing Shawn was everything he'd imagined it would be. The man tasted like ambrosia. Shawn returned Cena's kisses with a growing urgency. He'd never been kissed so avidly in his life and it was sending him quickly over the edge. All of a sudden John broke away breathlessly and stood up. Shawn felt like he'd gone into instant withdrawal from a drug addiction and moaned with despair.  
"That... shouldn't have happened... I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake" John gasped.  
"Well remind me to ask you to kiss me when it isn't a mistake. You'll goddam kill me boy" The doors of the elevator finally opened and John breathed a sigh of relief, bolting out the doors and away from Shawn as fast as he could. He went around a corner into a deserted stairway and leaned against the hand rail trying to catch his breath as if he'd just run a marathon. With a shaking hand he wiped sweat from his brow and groaned. He'd kissed a man... and he'd liked it. What was wrong with him?  
He was going to have to go to great lengths to avoid Shawn now. There was no way he was letting that happen again.

**_So how's that for a start? Reviews would be great!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews! It's great to know people are liking this so far. It's starting to come together for me now and the ideas are flowing so I'm a bit happier with how it's progressing so I decided to upload the next chapter for you all. Keep those reviews coming! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_Unfortunately John couldn't avoid Shawn as much as he would have liked, not when he was somewhat a part of the JBL "employee" storyline. There were times they were going to have to work together. And so he only managed a few days before he had to see Shawn again against his will. He was sitting in the empty locker room doing up his shoes when Shawn walked in. He didn't even need to look up to know he was there, he just sensed him enter the room and it irritated him. "What do you want Shawn?" He asked, sitting up again. He refused to look Shawn in the eyes.  
"We need to talk about the match, but you haven't exactly been easy to find" Shawn said, insinuating that John was avoiding him.  
"There's plenty of time before for the match. There was no need for you to come looking for me"  
"Look Cena, are we just going to act like nothing happened the other day? You might be able to but I can't. I can't stop thinking about it" Shawn walked over to stand in front of John so he had to look up at him.  
"I can act like nothing happened _because_ nothing happened man" John said, standing up.  
"Yeah right boy. Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night" Shawn laughed. "You've been avoiding me even before the elevator. It's because you've got feelings for me isn't it?" he added.  
"Man you're delusional! It was just a heat of the moment thing. I never meant for it to happen. And it won't happen again!" John insisted. Shawn grabbed John and kissed him, proving to him that it would happen again. John caved like a house of cards in an earthquake and pushed Shawn up against the lockers, ravishing his mouth.  
Shawn grabbed John's shirt and then moved his hands down to his ass, pulling him closer. John thrust against him involuntary with a groan and continued to kiss him in a passionate frenzy.  
His lips moved to Shawn's neck as they broke apart for some air. He licked and sipped on the skin there as Shawn bit down hard on his shoulder making him groan. Just as he was about to claim Shawn's lips again there was some noise behind them and John pushed Shawn away "You fucking fag! I told you I'm not into guys stay the fuck away from me!" John yelled before he walked off, leaving Shawn standing there in embarassment and hurt while some rookies stood there laughing.

* * *

John felt terrible for what he had said to Shawn in front of those rookies. He'd panicked at the thought of being caught in Shawn's arms and had reacted without thinking. He wasn't ready for these feelings, they'd totally blown him away. He'd never had romantic thoughts about men before he had developed feelings for Shawn, and he hadn't even known they were romantic feelings until Shawn had kissed him. Now he couldn't shy away from the truth any longer.  
Even though he didn't want to be with him and didn't want to be gay he'd never meant to hurt Shawn and so he found himself knocking on his hotel room door later that night to apologise.

When Shawn saw who it was he tried to close the door in his face.  
"Wait hear me out!" John begged.  
Shawn glared at him and said. "You've got 5 minutes Cena" before opening the door.  
"I came to say I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I panicked. I freaked out at the thought of being caught with you but I should never have said what I said and I hope you can forgive me" John said simply.  
"What's between us isn't going to go away John, and calling me names or acting like it's not there isn't going to work. I'll forgive you because I understand what it's like when you first discover you're gay. It's not easy. I know leaving my wife was the hardest thing I ever did because I never wanted to hurt her. I just thank god we never had kids. When you're ready to accept things, then I'll be here. Until then try to stop acting like a prick" Shawn said sternly.  
"Look I just came to apologise. I'm not gay man - that's not how I roll! And there's nothing between us Shawn! Just a few heated arguments that got out of hand" John denied.  
"Sure. Whatever John. I don't care any more. Just get out" Shawn shrugged. The kid was in big time denial.  
John stormed out wishing he had never bothered to apologise.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short but the next chapter will be a lot longer I promise! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews as always. The story is coming along but I'm getting distracted by other story ideas that are floating around in my head.. a possible Rock/Jericho story and a Kane/Undertaker story. Hmm... :P**_

_**Anyway here's the next chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it. Keep those reviews coming!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_The next day John couldn't get Shawn out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Their kisses replayed in his head endlessly so that he had to keep adjusting his pants to make sure nobody could tell he was hard. When Randy, Dave, and Ken Anderson (Aka Mr Kennedy) asked him to go out with them for drinks that night he eagerly agreed, hoping a few drinks would block out the thoughts in his head if only for a while.  
Little did he know when they got to the bar he would find Shawn sitting in a corner by himself drinking. John watched as Chris Irvine (aka Jericho) walked over to Shawn and joined him. They were soon involved in some discussion and flirting. He found it hard to keep his eyes off them and focus on the conversation floating around the table.  
"Yo earth to Cena. What's with you tonight?" Randy said, doing the 'you can't see me' in front of his face.  
"Sorry man what were you saying? I ain't feeling too good" John replied. "We were talking about heading to a strip joint a bit later. You up for it?" Randy asked.  
"I don't know..." John replied, he sort of wanted to hang around the bar to keep an eye on Shawn.

Meanwhile Shawn was flirting with Chris, trying to take his mind off John. He hadn't even noticed John was in the bar, being too drunk and distracted by Chris. "So as I was saying you're single... I'm single, how about we go back to your room and have a little harmless fun?" Chris purred in his ear. "Well I don't know. What am I getting?" Shawn replied, eyeing Chris over.  
"Oh you want a sample ha?" Chris asked before he kissed Shawn on the lips.

John saw the two of them start making out and felt like a bull in front of a red flag. He watched as they stumbled to their feet and headed out of the bar, he was halfway after them before even realising he had stood up, and then he quickly turned towards the bathroom before his friends could figure out what he had really gotten up for.  
He splashed some water on his face and tried to regain his wits, but all he could think of was running after Shawn and ripping Chris off of him. He decided he'd make himself stay another half hour and then plead a headache or something to go back to the hotel. What Shawn did was his business. He should just forget what he saw. But he only managed 15 minutes before he was out of there and heading for Shawn's room.

He knocked on Shawn's door and when he answered wearing nothing but some black boxer shorts Cena barged past him yelling "Alright where is he?" as he opened closet doors and checked the bathroom.  
"Where is who Cena?"  
"Chris! I saw you two at the bar" John growled. "What did you two do?"  
"Not that it's any of your business, but we kissed a few times and then he came back here, wanted to have sex but I wasn't really interested and so I turned him down" Shawn told him.  
"Did he touch you?" John asked.  
"Why do you care? It's not like we're together. I can see whoever I want. You have no right to be angry" Shawn shouted, getting pissed at John's tenacity. "Damn you!" John said with frustration before he grabbed the back of Shawn's head and kissed him hard on the lips.  
Shawn threw his arms around John and kissed him back eagerly. John broke the kiss and looked down at Shawn staring up at him, and with a shaking hand caressed his cheek. "Shawn" he whispered before he kissed him again. Softer, more tenderly this time as his arms moved to Shawn's waist, gripping him tightly as Shawn's tongue flicked against his lips and demanded entry into his mouth. John moaned and sucked Shawn's tongue into his mouth, allowing Shawn to tease him unmercifully. His hands ran up and down the smooth skin of Shawn's back as their lips continued to meet in fervent kisses. John finally removed his hands to take off his shirt and then Shawn helped him remove his pants. When they were both standing there in only their underwear Shawn's hands moved around to cup John's behind and pull him close. John shivered at the first contact of their naked chests together and quickly moved to shed his boxers as well as Shawn's. Shawn stood proudly before him gloriously naked and ran his hands over John's shoulders and biceps. He was so well built, Shawn shuddered imagining how good it would feel to have John's big body cover his own, knowing he would soon find out. John picked him up to carry him to the bed and he wrapped his arms and legs around John, planting kisses all over his neck and shoulder.

John lay Shawn down on the bed gently and then quickly covered Shawn's body with his own. Their mouths found each other again for another fiery kiss and John moaned into into Shawn's mouth when he felt Shawn's hand reach down to caress his manhood, bringing it quickly to full arousal. John's senses were being overwhelmed. The feel of the crisp hairs on Shawn's chest against his own hairless chest felt incredible, and the feel of Shawn's cock against his own even more so. Every touch, every caress, was more intense than any sexual encounter he'd ever had. He knew he could not last much longer but wanted to please Shawn as much as Shawn was pleasing him.  
"Shawn I can't wait" John groaned as Shawn's hand moved faster over his cock.  
"It's okay" Shawn replied softly and he reached over to grab some lube out of the bedside draw that he'd put there earlier.  
He quickly placed some in his hand and then covered Cena's cock with the cool liquid, making John lose all control.

He pushed Shawn's hand away and with a swift kiss he sank into Shawn's body.. and felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. Shawn whimpered and went to move but John quickly stilled him "wait a moment" John begged knowing if Shawn moved it would all be over. Shawn was so unbelievably hot and tight around him that he was on the verge of cumming.  
He lay above Shawn, supported on his elbows as he panted, trying to calm himself enough to continue. He looked down at Shawn lying beneath him with his long blonde hair spread out over the pillow and flexed within him, causing Shawn to moan John's name. "You're so beautiful" John whispered before he kissed Shawn once again and started to slowly move in and out of him at a steady pace. Shawn was going crazy beneath him, moaning his name and whimpering, It was turning him on like nothing else to know he was causing the Heartbreak Kid to lose all his self control. John soon lost all his control too, his mouth covering Shawn's neck, shoulder and lips with kisses, his hands moving to cup Shawn's behind to bring him even closer, to allow him to sink even deeper inside him and with a change of angle to his thrusts he hit Shawn's prostate sending him instantly over the edge. His warm essence covered their bellies as John cried out and came hard inside Shawn. He rolled Shawn so they were on their sides but couldn't bring himself to pull out as he covered Shawn's face with kisses. Shawn cupped John's face and pulled John's mouth to his and kissed him deeply, shuddering in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Eventually John reluctantly slid out of Shawn and rolled onto his back, exhausted.  
Shawn got up and returned a moment later with a cloth to clean them both. "Well, It's certainly a lot messier than being with a girl" John said to break the silence. Shawn threw the cloth to the floor and returned to John's arms. "The pro's outweigh the cons" Shawn replied huskily as he buried his face in the side of John's neck, nuzzling it with his nose. John wasn't too sure he agreed with John. It had been more than he'd bargained for. But then again nothing had ever felt so right, so perfect. He knew that his life had somehow changed forever in that moment, but for the better? He didn't know.

* * *

The next morning John woke up to find Shawn lying asleep in his arms. He nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd thought last night was just a dream only to wake up and find it was reality. For a moment he breathed in the scent of Shawn and enjoyed the feeling of having him in his arms before he told himself this couldn't happen again.

He wasn't gay, and in the light of day he realised making love with Shawn had been a huge mistake.  
He moved out of Shawn's arms as softly as he could and quickly threw on his clothes and left, checking left and right that the hallway was clear before he ventured out. The last thing he wanted was anyone to see him coming out of Shawn's room.

* * *

When Shawn woke up it was to feel the other side of the bed cold and empty. He sighed and closed his eyes again in disappointment. He should have known better than to sleep with John. John wasn't ready for a gay relationship, and was just coming to grips with his sexuality. But after wanting John for so long and thinking he would never ever get the chance to hold him he was too weak to resist when the opportunity arose. There was no note, so Shawn knew he should expect John to go back to avoiding him again after last night. He hated being used like that by Cena, but knew if he could go back and do it again he still would have slept with him. "I'm a fool" Shawn muttered as he brushed back his hair from his face and got out of bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Yes I've made John a bit of a wuss in this story. Don't expect him to get any less of a coward anytime soon. He may be all confident in the ring but it's all an act :P**_

_**Almost finished writing this story but there are tonnes of chapters to come. I've got a great story idea in my head that's kept me up since early this morning that I just have to get down. Don't you hate that?**_

_**Keep those reviews coming I love em!**_

_**

* * *

**_Shawn called it right. John avoided Shawn like the plague, and every night he wasn't working went out to try and pick up chicks, only to find when he got back to his room that he couldn't get it up. Women just didn't turn him on any more. Only thoughts of Shawn and their lovemaking could get him hard. He turned 3 women away before he just gave up altogether realising he was never going to be the same.  


* * *

After a month of trying to avoid the inevitable he decided to talk to his gay friend Phil Jacobs to see if he could help him with some questions he had.  
He invited Phil out to lunch saying he had something private to discuss with him and waited impatiently for him to arrive. He was 10 minutes late and John was starting to think he wasn't going to show when he finally came through the door of the cafe.  
"Sorry John I got a little held up" Phil said with a blush. He'd tried to pull up the collar of his polo shirt to hide a big raw mark on his neck but hadn't quite succeeded in hiding it and John smirked thinking he didn't need to ask what held him up.  
"Need I ask?" He said, nodding towards the obvious love bite.  
Phil blushed and said "Let's just say Glen didn't like the idea of his husband going to lunch with another guy alone - especially when you wanted to talk to me about something private" John laughed. "Surely he realises we're just friends"  
"Oh he knows that, he just doesn't want you getting any ideas" Phil grinned.  
"You're kinda not my type" John replied.. stearing the conversation in the direction he'd wanted it to head.  
"Well yeah seeing as though I'm not a girl to start with" Phil replied.  
"Well actually.. that's what I brought you here to discuss" John began. The waiter interrupted them asking for their orders and Phil waited with curious impatience for the waiter to leave so he could hear what John was about to reveal.  
"I'm confused - you brought me here to discuss women?" Phil asked.  
John laughed nervously "that would be a waste of time wouldn't it? Nah... The thing is I think I just joined your team. I uh.. I'm falling for someone hard... and it's a guy"  
Phil was shocked. He never picked John for gay or bi. He always seemed to be too into women. "Oh? How did this come about"  
"Gradually... I mean I always felt something around him but didn't understand what it was until something happened between us to uh, make me realise I was having romantic and sexual feelings for a guy. Problem is I've never had any attraction to men before in my life, it's only him... so does that mean I'm gay? I'm confused" Phil, thinking for a moment, placed his elbow on the table and let his chin rest in his hand. "Hmm... do you still find women attractive?" "Well I did at first but now all I can think about is this guy. I can't get turned on by women anymore... I don't want to feel this way it's driving me crazy"  
"Well maybe you're bisexual and you just don't find anyone else attractive at the moment because you're too focused on the person you're in love with - It happens. I mean I'm gay but other guys just don't do it for me now I'm with Glen" Phil mused.  
"I guess.. That sounds about right. I don't know if it's love but I'm crazy about him.. I don't think I can avoid being with him anymore either. I've been trying to fight it but"  
Phil chuckled "Dude - we can't choose who we're attracted to it just happens. Just enjoy the ride. I know when you first realise you're gay or bi it can be scary for some people. But believe me when you just accept who you are and stop caring what other people think you'll be happy and feel truly free" he advised.  
"But.. I mean don't you get heckled and teased and stuff for being gay? I don't know if I could handle it if all my fans turned their backs on me and all my friends looked at me differently or stopped talking to me" John said with a sigh as he looked down at the table. "And not to mention my parents... I don't know how they'll take this"  
"Well yeah there are times when someone might say something, but then they take one look at Glen and nearly shit their pants" Phil said with a grin "And sure, some people may treat you differently but I think you'll be surprised that the majority will be fine with it, and those that aren't were never true friends or fans anyway so why care what they think"  
"Thanks Phil. You're right. I still don't think I'm ready to tell the world, but maybe I'm ready to take a chance and have a relationship with this guy" John said gratefully.  
"Anytime. I hope you don't mind I'll have to give Glen a general idea of what we spoke about, but don't worry I think you know me well enough to know what's said in private stays that way"  
"Thanks man yeah I trust you bud" John replied with a smile.  
Their meal soon arrived and the conversation moved to mundane things but by the end of the meal John was feeling a lot better about his feelings for Shawn and was ready to take a chance. -  
He had a match with Shawn 2 days later and decided to tell Shawn in the ring about his change of heart. He broke their match plan and put Shawn into an STFU, getting on top of Shawn and letting him feel how hard he was. "Wait up for me tonight. I'll come to your hotel room" John whispered before letting Shawn break the hold. Shawn didn't answer, but John already knew what his answer would be. He knew Shawn couldn't fight this any more than he could.

* * *

When he knocked on the door he wasn't sure what his reception would be. After all, he'd ignored Shawn for a month.  
He was surprised what Shawn went straight into his arms and kissed him warmly. "I've missed you so much" He whispered against John's lips and John trembled against him. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I don't want to any more" John replied shakily.  
"It's okay I understand" Shawn sighed and kissed him again.  
John stepped back and looked Shawn in the eyes. He cupped Shawn's face in his hands and said "I want to be with you. I'm not ready for everyone to know about it yet but it can just be our secret for a while.."  
"I don't know how well I can hide what I feel for you John, I'll do my best...for a while. But eventually we're taking this public because I don't hide my relationships, and I want everyone to know we're together"  
"I know... just give me some time" John asked.  
"You've got it" Shawn agreed before he kissed John again.  
John moaned against Shawn's lips with pleasure at his actions and then picked Shawn up in his arms and carried him to the bed. Shawn sat on the edge of the bed with his legs over the side and worked on undoing the belt on Cena's pants as John took off his shirt and threw it across the room. They were both breathing heavily with anticipation as Shawn shoved down John's pants and he stepped out of them along with his shoes.  
Shawn quickly removed his own pants and they fell onto the bed and into each other's arms. John lost himself in the taste of Shawn as they kissed passionately. His hands busied themselves removing the band in Shawn's hair so it fell down around his face and he groaned with bliss as his hands grabbed fistfuls of the silky strands. Shawn was lightly sliding his hand up and down John's manhood as they kissed, teasing him into full arousal and then rubbing his own against John's, sending John quickly over the edge of his control.  
He growled and flipped Shawn over onto his stomach and then pulled him up onto his hands and knees. He quickly covered the smaller man with his body and started raining kisses over his neck, shoulders and back as he prepared them for his entry. Shawn cried his name as John thrust, and closed his eyes tightly from the exquisite feeling of John inside him. John held Shawn to him tightly as he pumped in and out of him, needing to get as close to him as possible. He breathed in the scent of Shawn, immersed himself in the taste and feel of Shawn and knew in that moment that he was in love with him, and had been for a long time. He cried out Shawn's name as he came instantly at the revelation. He pulled out and fell to the bed. He groaned and said "Sorry" knowing he hadn't allowed Shawn completion. Shawn chuckled "Don't be. I'm flattered I can make you lose control like that". Shawn moved to nuzzle John's neck, kissing and biting then sucking the skin there before leisurely kissing his way down John's chest, his hands running over John's biceps with admiration before his tongue dipped into John's belly button playfully, bringing a groan from the younger man. He nipped the skin just below his belly button and John gripped Shawn's shoulders tightly in his hands as he got hard again.  
John pulled Shawn back up to kiss him, his tongue playfully duelling with Shawn's before running over Shawn's bottom lip. He rolled Shawn over underneath him and whispered "Let me make it up to you baby" against Shawn's lips before he followed the same path as Shawn, only this time he took Shawn's member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. He hadn't done this before, but knowing what he liked when girls did it to him he had a good idea of what to do. He moaned around Shawn's dick loving the taste of him, and he watched Shawn's face as he pleasured him, admiring the look of bliss on his face as he enjoyed John's attentions. "Mmm John!" Shawn moaned, thrusting into John's eager mouth. He watched John through hooded eyes but closed them in ecstasy when John sucked harder. "Oh god!" he gasped and gripped John's head tightly, pushing him harder down onto his dick, thrusting in and out of John mindlessly as he got closer to finishing. John licked and nibbled the head, tasting Shawn's pre cum and Shawn nearly jumped off the bed at the erotic sight. "Jesus John!" He panted and with one more hard suck he went over the edge and came down Cena's throat. John took it all like a pro and then licked his lips as he stared up at his now fully satisfied lover.  
Shawn held out his arms tiredly and John went to lay in them. He wrapped his arms around Shawn and held him tight as he drifted off to a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hi peeps! Thanks for the reviews as always.**_

_**Got some news - got a new job yesterday which means I'm not as going to have as much free time to write and post anymore, but I'm not sure how often that means I'll be able to update yet. I don't start until next Thursday though so I can still post every day until then at least :)**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy the update and keep those reviews coming!**_

_**

* * *

**_Later that night John woke up and realised he would have to leave. But getting out of a nice warm bed with Shawn Michaels lying in it was mission impossible.  
He was lying spooned behind Shawn with his arms wrapped around the smaller man, his hands entwined in Shawn's. He was pressed up against Shawn as close as he could get and so Shawn's tight little ass was pressed up against his groin. John bit back a groan as he felt himself get hard again and knew he couldn't leave without taking Shawn one more time - and this time taking Shawn over the edge with him. He started rubbing his hard cock against Shawn's ass and ran his hands up and down Shawn's lightly haired chest. When he started pressing kisses to the back of Shawn's neck he heard Shawn moan and rub back against him. "Mmm John" Shawn whispered sleepily.  
"That's right baby it's me" John replied, his lips whispering against the back of Shawn's neck. Shawn shuddered at the feel of his hot breath there and rubbed against him again in a silent plea for John to take him. As he ran kisses up and down Shawn's neck one of John's hands reached for Shawn's hip, the other took Shawn's cock in his hand and started running up and down the length, pumping him to full hardness. "John!" Shawn cried out.  
"That's my name" John replied as he started to enter him, first the head pressing inside and then with a hard thrust the rest followed.  
"Ahhh!" John cried with bliss at the incredible feeling of being inside his lover. He kiss Shawn's shoulder and then started a steady pace, pulling Shawn's ass down onto his cock with every thrust to push himself ever deeper inside him.  
He timed his thrusts to the movement of his hand over Shawn's cock. "John... John!" Shawn continued to moan continuously as John took him. Soon John knew he was getting close and his movements got faster, more jerky as he fought to hold off his release until Shawn joined him this time. Finally with a particularly hard thrust that hit Shawn's prostate he took them both over and he stifled Shawn's cries with a kiss, shuddering with pleasure as he held Shawn to him tightly in the aftermath.  
Shawn was gasping for breath afterwards. He lay there for a long moment trying to recover before he rolled to face Cena and took his face in his hands so he could kiss him passionately. Cena returned the kiss with equal hunger before he pulled away. "I have to get back to my room. I can't risk people seeing me come out of here in the morning" John said with regret.  
"Don't go" Shawn pleaded.  
"I have to. I'm sorry baby" John replied. He got out of bed, quickly dressing before returning to the bed. He took Shawn in his arms, meaning to give him one last kiss before leaving, but one kiss turned into two and soon his shirt was back on the floor and he was back on the bed again. He broke away. "Shawn I have to go" He groaned. He dragged Shawn in his arms back to the side of the bed where after a few more kisses he managed to remove himself from Shawn, put his shirt back on and head to the door. He was about to open it, but then turned back to the bed to steal one more heart-stopping kiss before finally opening the door, checking both ways to make sure the hallway was clear and then heading for his room.

Shawn collapsed back on the bed and sighed with regret. How was he supposed to sleep without John's arms around him?  
John had similar trouble once back in his room, tossing and turning and punching his pillow into shape but having no luck drifting off to sleep without Shawn there beside him.  
But then he thought of the consequences of staying in Shawn's room and felt slightly sick of the thought of being discovered. He wasn't ready for the world to know about them yet. But someday he would have to conquer that fear.  


* * *

The next morning John text Shawn to meet him downstairs for breakfast, but when he got to the restaurant before Shawn he was soon waylaid by Randy and Dave who insisted he have breakfast with them. When Shawn came into the restaurant and saw John with the boys he wasn't sure if he should go over, so shrugged and headed for an empty table.  
John saw him come in and suggested to Randy and Dave that they get him to join them.  
"I thought you weren't talking to Shawn?" Randy asked, confused.  
"Well I wasn't but we kinda made up. Since we're having to work together so much lately it made for a better working environment if we're on speaking terms" John replied. "I'll go over and ask if he'll join us". He got up and headed for Shawn's table. "Hey sorry Baby they grabbed me when I got here and insisted I eat with them. I couldn't really say I was waiting for you.. Wanna join us?" John asked, sitting down across from Shawn.  
"It's alright you talk with your friends. Paul will be down soon enough so I'll eat with him" Shawn insisted. "Come on I'm lonely over there without you" John said, pouting. Shawn laughed and got up "Alright."

Shawn sat next to Dave since John was sitting next to Randy and finally they all were served breakfast and started discussing work. John found it hard to keep his eyes from roaming over Shawn. He had to keep trying to take his mind off last night and concentrate on the conversation but it wasn't easy. Shawn wasn't making it any easier as he bantered good naturedly with Randy and Dave like there was nothing going on between them. Why was it so easy for him to act natural? John guessed he was just the better actor and decided to concentrate on his breakfast instead. Suddenly there was a message on his phone and he glanced at it discreetly to see Shawn had sent it from the other end of the table. Meet me at the gym in an hour it said and then Shawn was getting up making his excuses and left before John could insist he stayed. "What was that? A booty call?" Randy asked with curiosity as he tried to read the message over John's shoulder.  
"Nah just a bill reminder" John replied, quickly exiting the screen. "Hey John what's with the rash on your face?" Dave asked. John tried not to blush. He hadn't realised he would get a rash from Shawn's stubbly beard last night. "Uhh just from shaving. Had to use one of those damn cheap motel razors - I left mine at home" John replied and stood up. "Well I think I might go find a decent gym around here and have a workout. See you guys later" Randy and Dave waved him off.  
"Something is so up with him" Randy said after John had left.  
"Probably just hung up on some girl. He'll be fine" Dave replied.  
"Yeah you're probably right." Randy replied, dismissing his concern.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hi! Here's the next Chapter for you all (sorry it's a short one). Thanks for the reviews keep them coming :) **_

_**

* * *

**_In the weeks that followed Shawn and John spent as much time as they could together without anybody knowing about it. They would sneak moments together any chance they could, send notes and text messages and would sleep in Shawn's room together every night with John still leaving before morning. Besides John's constant worry that someone would find out about them he was happier than he'd ever been in his life, as was Shawn.

* * *

Of course Phil guessed who John's mystery guy was straight away.  
They'd been discussing the upcoming pay per view while they prepared for their matches one night. They were the only two in the locker room at the time and then Shawn walked in with his bag slung over his shoulder.  
"Hi Guys" He said with a big smile. Everyone in the locker room had noticed Shawn's obvious happiness and how he didn't seem to be drinking as much lately, but since his eyes were looking at John and not both of them as you generally would when saying hello to more than one person it was obvious who was putting that smile on his face.  
Phil had been listening to John, who had been in the middle of a sentence when Shawn walked in, and so he had seen the way John's eyes had lit up at the sight of Shawn, and he stopped what he was saying to call out "Hey Shawn!" with enthusiasm, which only confirmed his suspicions. Hmm so that's who the mystery guy is?...Phil thought to himself and grinned. Lucky guy. Shawn was a good catch, and he was happy for them course he didn't let on that he knew, he was going to enjoy watching the two play "hide the relationship" too much.

* * *

Things had been going great, John was head over heels for the first time but was finding it harder and harder to hide his feelings for Shawn from everyone. Shawn wasn't exactly making it easy either since he was getting sick of keeping their relationship a secret, and was getting more daring in his attentions to John in the hopes they would get caught.  
It was a Monday night but for once John and Shawn weren't in any matches or story lines involving each other. Shawn was fighting John Morrison at the beginning of the show and John was in a 2 on 1 handicap match with Dave against Randy in the main event.  
John had arranged to meet Shawn in his room later tonight, and already had his own key to get in just in case he was waylaid by his friends, but he hadn't expected to see him at the show.

Shawn however had other ideas. He found John in the weight room alone working out as it was still a while until his match. He stood in the doorway for a moment admiring John at work and licking his lips as he watched a drop of sweat work its way down John's chest to the waistband of his sweatpants, then he walked over to John and put the barbell in John's hands back on the stand and then sat on top of him. "Hey Johnny boy" He purred. John's hands automatically went to Shawn's hips out of habit but his face had a look of panic as he looked up at Shawn. "Baby get off someone might walk in!"  
"Calm down I closed the door" Shawn replied, his hands moving over John's chest as he leaned down and licked John's right nipple.  
John's eyes closed and he groaned from the pleasure but he got up and pushed Shawn off him. "So? you know what the guys are like they just barge in like Kramer on Seinfeld" John replied before he grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
Shawn grabbed the towel and threw it to the other side of the room. "I'm sick of hiding how I feel for you John. I want us to go public" Shawn stated determinedly.  
John sighed and walked over to pick up his towel. "I know you are" he said softly. "I'm not ready yet. At least for everyone to know, but... Shawn... will you come with me this weekend to visit my parents? I think it's time I told them"  
Shawn could see John was terrified and decided to back down for now. He wrapped his arms around John from behind and said "Of course I'll come with you" He said before placing a kiss on Cena's neck.  
Now seemed as good a time as any to say the words he'd been wanting to say since they were tag team partners. "I love you John" Shawn said warmly.  
John turned in Shawn's arms to face him and then caressed his cheek with one hand as his lips drew close to Shawn's "I love you too Shawn" He whispered against them before he kissed Shawn tenderly.  
Shawn's hands went to John's face and he tilted his head to give John better access to his mouth, allowing John's tongue to slide in and taste Shawn. The kiss became more headed and they backed up against the nearest wall. John's hands ran through Shawn's hair as their mouths continued to meet in a frenzy of kisses. When John felt himself quickly losing control he groaned and broke away saying "Not here" with regret.  
"Tonight" Shawn growled. "I'll be there as soon as I can" John agreed. Shawn quickly tidied his hair and went to leave the room. John grabbed his hand and pulled him back into his arms. "I love you" John said before stealing one more kiss.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: A nice long chapter for you all. My next story is just starting to come together now. I can reveal that is a story separate from this series and it's Undertaker/The Brian Kendrick lol Just because I wanted to do a strange pairing. So stay tuned for that further down the track.**_

_**Anywho thanks for all the lovely reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the story - and not get too frustrated with John :P **_

_**

* * *

**_That weekend they flew up to John's parent's house. All John had told them was that he was bringing a friend, but he hadn't said who it was.  
As John's family had often come to Raw or Pay Per Views to watch John Shawn had met them once, but had never really spoken to them other than to say hi. Of course that was back before he'd dated Cena. He had to admit he was slightly worried about what they would think of their son being gay, he half expected them to get thrown out. But at least this was a sign that John was coming closer to being ready to go public with their relationship. Knowing John was trying made it easier for him to accept the situation.

John was shaking as he knocked on his parent's door. He dreaded telling them, but at the same time he didn't want to hide his relationship with Shawn from them any more.  
His mother answered the door and gave him a huge hug as always. His dad quickly followed up with the usual pat on the back and John reintroduced them to Shawn, who they politely invited in. Once they were all inside John's mother quickly herded them all into the lounge room and they all took seats while she got them all something to eat and drink. Shawn was respectfully quiet, allowing John to do all the talking unless they asked him a question. At first it was all just small talk about how they were and what they'd been up to.  
But John just wanted to get it all over and done with so after half an hour he told his parents he had something to tell them.  
"Oh! You're getting married to that Mickie girl! I knew it!" His mother jumped up clapping her hands together with excitement.  
"Mum sit down that's not it at all..." John said nervously.  
"Well what is it son? Don't keep us in suspense" John's dad replied.  
John looked over at Shawn and Shawn smiled in encouragement, his eyes shining with love. John looked back at his parents and then took a deep breath. "Mum.. Dad... I'm in love with Shawn.. we're together... I'm gay" John said, taking Shawn's hand.  
His parents sat there looking at him with gaping mouths before his father got up and left the room.  
"Oh John.. why didn't you tell me sooner? Here I am throwing all these girls at you and you were with Shawn!" His mother said with embarrassment.  
"I wasn't ready to tell anyone until now. We haven't been together that long really... You're not disappointed?" John asked.  
"Of course not. I'll love you no matter what. And besides, it's really not that big a deal is it? I know you're father's a little shocked but he'll come around" John's mum said as she patted John's hand consolingly. "Thanks mum that means a lot to me" John replied.  
"So is there still a wedding in the works?" John looked at Shawn "Someday. But not just yet" John promised. Shawn smiled and then leaned over to kiss John on the cheek.

They had stayed another hour but John's father just wasn't ready to accept the situation and refused to talk to John. They boarded a flight back to Cena's home town, intent on spending the rest of the weekend together.

They were sitting in first class and since it was a little chilly Shawn had thrown a blanket over the two of them. John was lying against the window with his head facing out, although Shawn could tell his mind wasn't on the view. He hated seeing John so upset and so decided to try and take John's mind off his troubles.

Under the blanked John felt Shawn's hand run up his leg and then rub against his groin through his pants. He blushed and looked around hoping nobody could see what was going on. "Shawn! Stop that!" John hissed in Shawn's ear.  
"Meet me in the bathroom in a minute" Shawn replied and then he was up out of his chair and heading for the toilet. John sat there for a minute knowing Shawn was crazy for suggesting what he was suggesting. What if they got caught? Why was he even thinking about joining him?

But curiosity and the thrill of adventure got the better of him and he was soon following after Shawn, discreetly knocking on the toilet door before being invited inside. Shawn was on him in an instant, kissing him hard on the mouth and was soon pulling down John's denim pants and underwear. "Shawn this is nuts you need to stop!" John groaned softly against Shawn's lips.  
"Nobody's going to catch us. I'll be too quick for that" Shawn whispered before he went to his knees before Cena and took his hardened manhood into his mouth. John gripped the back of Shawn's head tightly and threw back his head in pleasure. "Oh god don't stop!" John cried.  
"Shhh"Shawn whispered and then went back to sucking and licking John's cock, One hand gripping the base and the other softly fondling John's balls.  
"Oh baby that's so good" John replied with a shudder. He started working himself in and out of Shawn's mouth with short thrusts, enjoying the feel of the warm cavern surrounding his cock. Shawn started humming as he sucked Cena further down his throat until John could take no more and came in a series of short bursts. Shawn swallowed all John had to give and then placed a quick kiss on the head of his cock before pulling John's pants up and zipping them quickly. "I'll leave first. Wait 5 and then meet me back at our seats" Shawn whispered. He placed a quick passionate kiss on John's lips and then left. John washed his face with water from the sink and waited until he could breathe normally again before he left the bathroom and went back to his seat. Shawn smiled at him cockily and John grinned. "You're a bad boy Shawn. But I know why you did it" John laughed.  
"I'd do anything for you" Shawn declared, squeezing John's hand tightly under the blanket. John didn't let Shawn's hand go for the rest of the flight, enjoying the simple feeling of their hands entwined. For a while he lay there watching Shawn sleep with adoration. He loved this man so much, but could he share his feelings with the world? After the reaction he got from his dad he didn't think he could, but wasn't sure how to tell Shawn. It hurt knowing his dad would never treat him the same again after they had been so close. He couldn't handle that kind of rejection on a mass scale. But then he didn't think he could live without Shawn either. He was torn.

* * *

When they got to John's house it was late, and they had grabbed some takeaway on the way home from the airport so they ate and watched the news half heartedly. "You up for movie?" Shawn asked, feeling too awake after sleeping on the plane.  
"Sure why not" John agreed. After making some popcorn they snuggled up on the couch and watched a classic Clint Eastwood western they both enjoyed. They spend most of the movie feed each other popcorn and making out so didn't notice the credits were rolling for a good five minutes. "Oops guess it's bedtime" John said, getting up and switching off the TV.  
"You've got that right" Shawn agreed, leading John to the bedroom by tugging on his shirt. John followed after him eagerly anticipating the night ahead.

* * *

The next morning Shawn woke up in John's arms and smiled, feeling content knowing he hadn't woken up alone for the first time since they started dating.  
When he looked up he noticed John was already awake and watching him through sleepy eyes.  
"Well this is a new experience. Getting to wake up with you beside me for once" Shawn said huskily.  
John frowned. "You know why I leave. It's not that I don't want to be there"  
"Well maybe it's time you were there. Come on John surely it's time we went public. I'm sick of not being able to show my feelings for you. I want the world to know how much I love you" Shawn complained.  
John rolled to sit at the edge of the bed and looked away from Shawn. "I love you Shawn but I can't do this... I don't want to go public. After the way my dad acted I just couldn't deal with the reactions. I'm sorry" Shawn rolled over to look up at the ceiling and sighed. "So what are you saying? That it's over between us?" "Yes... No.... I don't know. You deserve better but I don't want to be without you. I just don't think I can be publicly gay"  
"Then you're a coward John. You shouldn't care what anyone says - if you truly love me then that would be all that matters. You're right that I deserve better. I'll have a quick shower and catch a taxi back to the airport." Shawn said before he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

John wiped tears from his eyes but knew breaking up would be for the best. He couldn't give Shawn what he wanted. Shawn came out of the bedroom with his bags while John was sitting in the kitchen drinking a coffee - or looking at it anyway. He just tipped his hat at John then left. John lay his head down on the table and put his fist to his mouth as he fought to hold back sobs. This was the best thing for both of them. He'd be okay. He could go back to women and forget all about Shawn - fool himself into thinking he was just trying guys on and they weren't his thing.

_**Don't you just want to slap some sense into him :P Hee hee.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Grrr!!! I've been trying to post this for 2 days straight with no luck. Damn Fanfic site!**_

_**Anyway hope this works... thanks for the reviews everyone :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

They both caved 2 days later when John walked into the locker room and Shawn was sitting there alone looking miserable. He looked up as John entered and they both burst into tears. John dropped his bag and ran to Shawn, kissing him with desperation. Shawn's hat fell off as John's hands went to Shawn's hair and the back of his neck so he could plunder Shawn's mouth more deeply. Shawn moaned loudly and gripped John's shirt in his hands.

Phil was about to walk into the locker room with Glen a moment behind him when he saw what was going on in there. He grinned and quickly turned around and distracted Glen telling him he just remembered he wanted to ask Mark something and dragged a grumbling Glen away before he could see.

"I'm so sorry Shawn" John gasped as he ended the kiss.  
"Me too. I'm sorry I keep pushing you"  
"No, you're right to. But I'm scared Shawn... Can you please give me more time"  
Shawn sighed knowing he couldn't refuse John. 2 days had been enough for him to know he didn't want to live without him. "I'll try to be patient" Shawn said. It was the best he could do.  
John touched his forehead to Shawn's "Thank you. I love you so much"  
"And I love you. Come on we better get a move on. Nearly showtime" Shawn replied.  
John smiled brightly, glad everything was right again in his world and Shawn's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Paul had barely seen hide nor hair of his best friend for weeks. Shawn always seemed to be off doing something and didn't have time to hang out. It wasn't like him at all. He had heard through he grapevine that Shawn had even stopped drinking. There had to be something going on. Paul just hoped Shawn was okay and wasn't in any trouble.

When Paul called Shawn as he was lying in bed back at his hotel room with Cena Shawn looked at John and apologised saying he should get this, starting to feel guilty for the way he'd avoided Paul lately.  
"Trips hi how are you?" Shawn said as he answered the phone.  
"I'm good - but how are you buddy? We haven't hung out for ages. I miss ya. If you're free I thought maybe we could have a few drinks down at the bar and play some pool. You up for it?" Shawn looked over at John and John nodded, indicating it was alright. "Yeah sure. I'll meet you downstairs in 10" Shawn replied and hung up.  
"You sure you don't mind John?" Shawn asked.  
"Of course I don't. I've been neglecting my own friends too so I guess I'll go hang with them for a few hours. I'll meet you back here later tonight?" John suggested as he walked over to Shawn and wrapped his arms around him. Shawn tilted his head up for John's kiss and then broke away to get some clothes together, John grabbed his own together and headed for the shower.  
Shawn started to put on his pants and then looked at the bathroom with yearning. Surely Paul wouldn't mind if he was a little late? Shawn thought as he quickly threw the pants aside and hurried into the bathroom to join John in the shower.

John was humming a tune to himself as he washed and as Shawn watched him he realised it was his "sexy boy" entrance theme. He grinned and slipped into the shower behind John, making him jump as Shawn's arms came around him.  
"Whoah! Oh hey baby" John crooned as he turned around with surprise.  
"I thought I'd catch a quick shower before I left but you just look too darn delicious for this to be anything but slow" Shawn purred in John's ear as his hands slid down to cup John's behind. "It never is with us because we're making love baby" John replied softly before his lips covered Shawn's in a slow, tender kiss. They both moaned with pleasure and moved closer to each other and John's lips moved to slide over Shawn's throat and down to his shoulder. His hands moved over Shawn's back and then up into the hair he loved so much to tangle themselves within it. Shawn slid against John, rubbing their groins together and causing himself to gasp from the pleasure of it. It lit a fire inside him and he knew he couldn't wait a moment longer to have John inside him. So much for taking it slow. Looks like this time was going to be over quick. "John now!" He groaned and covered John's lips with a hard needy kiss.  
John picked Shawn up and pressed him against the shower wall. The warm water cascaded over them and covered the sounds of their moans as John entered Shawn in one hard thrust. "God you're so tight baby I don't think I'm gonna last long" John moaned as he pumped in and out of Shawn.  
"John!" Shawn cried out as John started ramming into him harder and faster. He had his legs and arms wrapped around John and threw back his head as he felt his release about to hit. John came in the same instant and they rocked and shuddered against each other as their lips met in a breathless kiss. John lowered Shawn back down on shaky legs and quickly washed his hair then told him to get a move on before Paul came up looking for him. Shawn got out reluctantly and threw on some clothes and towel dried his hair. John had finally gotten out of the shower by then and was walking around in a towel as he got ready to shave.  
Finally ready to leave he walked up to John and stole a quick kiss, playfully removing the towel before he ran out of the room.

* * *

Paul waited impatiently for Shawn to arrive but 10 minutes had come and gone already. What was taking him? then he remembered back when they were sharing a room and how Shawn was always fussing with his blasted hair. Probably still primping in front of the mirror Paul thought to himself with a smirk. That's gays for ya he thought with a chuckle when finally Shawn came strutting in. Strutting was definitely the word for it. He had this mona lisa smile on his face. There was definitely a story behind it, This he had to hear.  
"Geez buddy what took ya"  
"Oh I uh got a call just after you from creative. They wanted to run a few ideas past me" Shawn shrugged. Paul passed Shawn a beer and he went to take a sip as Paul said "Well what's with the look on your face then? I'd almost guess you'd just got lucky"and Shawn almost spat out his drink. He swallowed and coughed. "What? You know I'm not dating anyone" Shawn replied. "That doesn't mean anything. So tell me, what's the story?" Paul asked with an inquisitive grin.  
"There is none. I spoke to creative, had a quick shower and got my ass down here" Shawn replied.  
"Well you look happy anyway. Happiest I've seen you in ages"  
"I am happy" Shawn said simply, thinking of John.  
"So what's brought this on then if not some hot sex?" Paul chuckled.  
"Nothing really, some problems I'd been having got solved that's all" Shawn replied cryptically.  
Paul frowned. He was curious by nature and he knew there was more to the story than what Shawn was telling him. It wasn't like Shawn to keep secrets. But it was obvious Shawn wasn't going to budge on this one so if he wanted to find out the real story he was going to have to do a little snooping around. Shawn stayed at the bar with Paul for a few hours, but felt somewhat guilty that the whole time he was thinking about how soon he could get upstairs and back into John's arms again.  
He'd seen John walk back into the hotel with Randy a half hour ago and was itching to join him. Deciding he'd hung around long enough he made his excuses, telling Paul he had to do an early interview the next day. Paul let him go, watching him leave with a pensive look on his face. How to find out what was really going on. Hmm.. he needed a spy. But who?  
He looked around the bar. There were quite a few of the roster in there. He noticed Miz and Morrison at the other end of the bar and decided that little weasel Miz would be perfect for the job.  
He smiled and wandered over.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Woohoo! Fanfic is finally working properly again. Here's the next update! Enjoy! Hope everyone can log in again and review. I'm anxious to find out if people are liking the way this story is going. There's only a chapter or two to go I think.  
**_

* * *

John opened the door and Shawn walked in. He kissed John hungrily as John tried to shut the door behind him. "Mmm I guess I don't need to ask if you missed me?" John laughed. "Does this answer your question?" Shawn drawled, placing John's hand on his growing erection.  
"Yes it does" John replied, rubbing it through Shawn's pants. "Come to bed sexy boy" John whispered huskily in Shawn's ear before he walked back to the bed. Before he'd answered the door he'd just finished getting into some boxers and had been about to lay down to watch TV until Shawn arrived.

Shawn slid out of his clothes slowly to build the anticipation and then walked to the bed where John waited for him, his eyes burning with desire. "Take the band out of your hair" John commanded as Shawn sat on the bed. Shawn quickly removed the band and his hair fell around his face. "Oh yeah. You're so beautiful baby" John said with awe as his hands moved to run his hands through the silky strands. "And you're so big and strong and handsome" Shawn replied as he ran his hands over John's chest. He started breathing heavily as John pulled Shawn to him so Shawn sat on his chest and then he lathed Shawn's neck with his tongue "Mmm you smell and taste good enough to eat" John groaned. Shawn covered John's mouth with a fiery kiss, his tongue plunging into John's mouth to taste and tease the warm cavern. John moaned and crushed Shawn's body to him, pressing their warm chests together as they ate at each other's mouths. The only sound in the room was their unsteady breathing and the sound of wet kisses. John rolled Shawn beneath him without breaking the kiss and Shawn wrapped his legs around him tightly.  
John's hands ran up and down Shawn's legs and then moved around to grip his ass and bring them closer together. "John!" Shawn moaned as he felt John preparing him for entry, scissoring his fingers in and out of him to widen the passage. And then he cried out "John!" again, louder this time as John entered him, sliding in slowly to draw out the moment. "Ahh god so good" John groaned as he finally slid all the way in. He moved up onto his knees and pulled Shawn onto him even deeper. The angle of his thrusts in this position hit Shawn's prostate every time making Shawn see stars. He writhed beneath John as John pounded into him. He scratched John's back and moaned and groaned like a wildman beneath John, driving the younger man crazy and making him slam even harder into Shawn. John grabbed Shawn's cock and started jerking as he went over the edge and came crying Shawn's name, flooding Shawn with his essence and sending Shawn tumbling after him.

After they had cleaned up they lay in bed, Shawn lying with his head on John's chest as John's hand slowly moved over his back in a soothing caress while his other hand held Shawn to him tightly.  
They lay there half asleep knowing John would have to leave soon and neither wanting to be the one to mention it.  
Finally John looked down at Shawn with a sigh and Shawn looked up at him with sad eyes and he couldn't do it.  
He groaned and said "Alright I'll stay tonight. I don't want to leave any more" Shawn smiled and kissed his chest, wrapping his arms around John tighter before he fell into a contented sleep. John kissed the top of Shawn's head and then fell back against the pillow and finally drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning John had to sign autographs down at one of the local malls and so he had to leave early. Shawn walked him to the door and after they peered out to check there was no one around they stole a quick passionate goodbye kiss. As John got into the elevator he leaned against the wall and smiled thinking since their relationship started in an elevator he had a fondness for them now. He couldn't stop smiling as he headed out of the hotel. Life was good.  


* * *

The Miz snuck out from his hiding spot behind a huge fake plant that had been close to Shawn's door and stretched his tired muscles. He'd been hiding there all night after Paul had offered him an intercontinental title shot if he would spy on Shawn and tell him anything he saw. Well what he just saw aught to win him that title shot pretty damn quick. Who would believe it? Cena and Shawn. He had to admit seeing them kiss had been pretty hot. Nobody even knew Cena was gay. This was some juicy gossip! A pity part of the agreement was he had to keep his mouth shut about what he found. What he wouldn't give to be the one who spread this around!

* * *

Paul grabbed Miz the minute he walked into Paul's private dressing room. "Alright pipsqueak spill. What did you find out"  
"You're not going to believe this but it looks like Shawn is sleeping with John Cena!" Miz revealed.  
Paul was shocked. "Cena? Shawn is sleeping with Cena? How do you know that?"  
"I waited outside Shawn's hotel room this morning for Shawn to leave so I could follow him, but out came John and they kissed and then John left. It was pretty damn hot" Paul tossed Miz aside and he fell to the floor. "Ouch! So do I get my title shot?"  
"You'll get it. Now get out of here" Paul shouted. Miz got to his feet and fled.  
Now alone Paul punched his locker putting a huge dent in it. "What the fuck is Shawn doing with Cena! Cena's not even gay! As least he wasn't. Hmm.... I wonder how he'd feel about that little secret getting out?" Paul mused aloud.  
He headed for Cena's locker room to find out.  


* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter for you. Only one more chapter after this one. I hope you've enjoyed the story. I have another in the works but I'm enjoying this little livejournal group so I'm just writing a few one shots for that for some fun before I start posting the other story.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews :)**_

_**

* * *

**_John was sitting alone, the others busy with their matches or in the weight room. Since he was in the main event so he had plenty of time to get ready. He sat humming Shawn's theme song softly to himself as he cleaned his shoes.  
"So Cena, I hear you've started batting for the other team" Paul said as he walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.  
John dropped the shoe he had been cleaning and looked up with shock. "What are you talking about?" He asked. He mustn't give himself away. It was still possible Paul was just guessing or joking.  
"I'm talking about you making out with Shawn at his door this morning. You were seen" Paul replied with a smirk.  
"Who saw us?" John demanded.  
"Never you mind. He'll keep his mouth shut. But I'm still trying to decide if I will"  
"Look Paul, I know you're still angry with me about Stephanie.." John began.  
"Don't you mention her name to me again! I don't want to hear her name coming from your lips!" Paul roared.  
"Look she came on to me! I turned her down! How is it that I'm the one in the wrong! Besides it was 2 years ago!" John said in his defence.  
"I don't care who came onto who - you saw her naked"  
"I only saw her boobs - and who hasn't" John scoffed.  
Paul grabbed John by the throat "Either you end things with Shawn or I'll tell everyone that you're a fudge packer. Got it?" John nodded his head and gasped for breath when Paul let him go. "Good so we have an agreement" Paul replied pleasantly as if he hadn't just been strangling John.  
"Please don't make me do this Paul"  
"You brought this on yourself" Paul said before he turned around and left the room.  
John sat there for a long time in shock. People knew about them. He didn't know who the other person was, but he couldn't risk any more people finding out. He was going to have to do what Paul wanted him to and break up with Shawn.  
But as he sat there he knew he just couldn't do it to his face. He couldn't look into Shawn's eyes and tell him it was over. Because Shawn wouldn't believe him. So he took the coward's way out. After his match that night he went back to their room knowing Shawn was going to be late getting back as he had a meeting with Vince. He grabbed all his stuff and headed for his hotel room and then he sat down on the bed and wrote a text message to Shawn. 'Shawn this text is to tell you that our relationship is over. When you get back to the room my things will be gone. I can't give up women for you. I'm sorry. Cena" It took him 10 minutes to get the guts up to send it but finally he pressed the send button and then sat there gasping for breath and fighting back tears. He did what had to be done. It was the right thing to do. "Oh god Shawn" John cried softly with regret.

* * *

Shawn was sitting in the back of a taxi heading back to the hotel when he read John's text. He sat shaking, thinking surely it was a joke and he'd get back to the hotel room to find John there waiting and all would be fine. When he got to the hotel he ran up to his room and found John's bag was gone like he had said.  
He choked back a sob and shook his head. No. That message had to be fake. John would never break up with him via a text message. Going crazy with grief he walked out of his room and went to John's and banged on the door.

John wasn't surprised when he heard Shawn banging on his door calling out his name. John walked to the door and stood there listening as Shawn spoke through to door to him. "John! John I know you're in there! Tell me this is all a lie. I know it is. You wouldn't just up and do this without a reason. Dammit John let me in!" Shawn sobbed against the door. John pressed his forehead against the door and held back tears knowing if he gave in and opened the door then he'd take Shawn back and he couldn't.  
"John? John please!" Shawn cried softly against the door, not caring if anybody heard him or saw him begging like a fool. Tears ran down his face as he continued to hit the door with his fist.  
"Cena" Shawn said after a moment of silence. "Cena" he called again, hiccuping as his tears tried. He realised John wasn't going to open the door and his heart was breaking. He thought he could hear John crying on the other side of the door but wasn't sure.  
"I love you John" He said finally and then turned and walked back to his room.  
John had been holding back his tears until Shawn started calling his name. He was tearing Shawn apart and himself in the process. Finally as he heard Shawn walking away he gave in to the need to cry out his heartbreak and slid down the door to sit against it with his face in his hands.  


* * *

That Sunday at a house show Shawn had a DX tag team match with HHH. They were sitting in the locker room, Paul getting ready for the match while Shawn sat there, numb with grief.  
"Come on Shawn we've got 10 minutes" Paul said, trying to hurry Shawn into action.  
"I can't do it" Shawn said so softly Paul had to ask him to repeat it. "I can't do it Paul. Tell them I'm sick or something but I can't go out there" Shawn said, getting to his feet and walking out of the room as if in a daze. "Shawn! You can't just leave me to do it alone! Dammit Shawn!" Paul called, following Shawn out of the room. He shut up as he took in the scene before him. John was walking past with a diva on each arm. Shawn was standing there watching him. John turned, saw him there and for a moment looked like he was going to cry. Then he clenched his jaw and turned away as Shawn stood there whispering "Cena..." In tears. He walked past, the diva's chatting away having not noticed Shawn standing there.

Paul realised then that Shawn was in love with John, and possibly his feelings were returned and felt a moment of guilt for breaking them up. But then he thought about how he'd felt when he'd found Stephanie half naked in John's arms 2 years ago he decided John got what he deserved and that Shawn would get over John with time.  


* * *

  
**_Sorry it's so short._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Here it is people! Last chapter of my Shawn/Cena fic. Hope you've enjoyed. I'm going to take a short break from writing longer stories and just write some stuff for the livejournal community, but will post most of my work here anyway. I've written about half of my Undertaker/TBK fic but I've got writer's block for the second half and need a break from it for a bit.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews. Love you guys!**_

_**

* * *

**_An agonising 3 weeks past in which John could barely eat or sleep. He was tearing himself apart. He knew he had done the right thing, but every time he saw Shawn he knew he had broken the heart break kid's heart. Shawn was quiet and withdrawn and ignored everyone, staring at the walls until his match was on. John wanted to gather Shawn in his arms and kiss all his pain away.

It took watching Glen and Mark and their husband's together that finally brought John to his senses. He was sitting in the cafeteria staring at his food, pushing it around on the plate when he heard Phil laughing. He looked over to see Mark and Matt sitting with Glen and Phil. They looked so happy and carefree. Phil had his head resting on Glen's shoulder, Glen had his arm around Phil, looking content.  
Mark was sitting there trying to act cool, but John could see Matt was holding his hand under the table. He watched as Mark nipped Matt's neck playfully when Glen and Phil weren't looking and laughed. The two couples were obviously very much in love and very happy - and they were totally open about their sexuality. John was being a complete fool letting anyone stop him from having the same happiness with Shawn. In fact the only thing stopping him from having that happiness was himself and his groundless fears. It was time he was true to himself.

He got up and headed for the General Manager's office and hoped that his plan would meet with approval. He was likely to end up losing his job, but it was worth the risk.

30 minutes later Cena was standing in the middle of the ring with his heart on his sleeve and a microphone in his hand. "Here goes nothing"he thought to himself before he began.  
"I'm not out here to talk about wrestling tonight. I'm out here to talk about something very personal. You see there's someone out there that I've hurt, and hurt badly. Someone I care about very much. It's time I come clean and tell that person the truth about how I feel. It's time to tell all of you the truth too. I'm not going to be ashamed of my feelings for this person any longer because they make me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. For the first time in my life I'm in love" Cena spoke. The crowd went wild and Cena smiled. "But for a while I was too scared to admit my feelings, and then when I did I was too scared to tell anyone about us for fear of what they would think. But you know what? I've come to realise that you can't live your life worrying about the opinions of others. You've got to do what feels right to you. You've got to be true to yourself and do what makes you happy in life. So I'd appreciate it if that special person came out here because I have some things I want to say." Cena took a deep breath and he felt the crowd waiting with anticipation to see who would appear.

Suddenly HBK's "Sexy Boy" Theme started playing and out walked Shawn Michaels. John drowned out the surprised boos and cheers of the crowd. All he saw was Shawn walking down to the ring with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.  
When Shawn was finally standing in front of him John realised there were tears in his own eyes even though he was smiling too. "Shawn, I'm so sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. You know that I love you with all my heart and I'm out here to tell you that I want everyone to know we're together. I'm not going to hide our relationship any more. In fact I'm out here Shawn to ask you a question" John got down on one knee before Shawn and took his hand. The crowd was going crazy. "Will you marry me Shawn?" John asked, gazing up at Shawn tenderly.  
"Yes I will" Shawn said before he pulled John to his feet and they kissed briefly. John hugged Shawn to him tightly for a moment and then together they left the ring holding hands.

Everyone backstage cheered as they walked into the room and came forward to congratulate them. John was surprised that nobody seemed to care that he was gay. Randy looked a bit put out, but explained later it was because John had not thought to trust him enough to tell him about the relationship when they were best friends.

"I thought you said Cena had girl problems" Glen said to Phil as they stood around with the crowd backstage.  
"I said he had _relationship_ problems. There's a difference" Phil pointed out. Glen frowned, thinking Cena being gay and being friends with Phil wasn't a great idea and cuddled Phil close. Phil rolled his eyes and hugged Glen to him tightly. As if he'd ever have eyes for anyone but his husband!

Paul went up to the couple to apologise for keeping them apart and admitted to Shawn that he had told Cena to break up with Shawn or he would expose them. After having seen the proposal he realised the two were meant to be together and had felt terrible for hurting his best friend the way he had. He still wasn't Cena's biggest fan, but if he made Shawn happy he would have to accept it.

Vince didn't take John's public proposal too well - in fact if Cena wasn't the biggest star on the roster and hadn't had all the other stars backing him up he would have probably lost his job - Instead he was given a month off as a "suspension" without pay. But that gave him plenty of time to plan the wedding!

They were married on a cliff overlooking a beach on a bright sunny morning. There was a red carpet that ran up to a trellis of white roses and the guests sat in white deck chairs with red ribbons tied to the sides. As Shawn walked down the aisle on Paul's arm in a white suit complete with a white cowboy hat John waited for him standing beside his best man Randy in a matching white suit. John's parents had even come along, John's father having finally accepted the situation although their relationship was still a little rocky.

John had eyes for nobody but his soon to be husband that day. The ceremony had seemed to pass in a blur but before he knew it it was over and he was married to the man of his dreams. He kissed Shawn passionately as they were declared man and wife and soon Randy was yelling "Get a room you two!" and they broke apart, laughing and blushing.

Later that night they danced in each other's arms to a song John had picked out for their first dance and Shawn had tears in his eyes as he listened to the words.

I got you  
You know I heard you say  
You blossomed into a beautiful day  
Your sunlight keeps shining on my face  
And I would see it even in deep outer space

And all in time  
You know I'll see you again and again  
And every night  
I'm gonna hold you and hold you and then  
Before the light I will rescue and then we'll begin  
To start it all over again

I love it  
And how you clear my way  
Guide me into a brand new day  
In your eyes you know I've found my place  
You see you - you are my saving grace

And all in time I'm gonna see you again and again  
And every night I'm gonna hold you and hold you and then  
Before the light I will rescue and then we'll begin to start it all over again

Don't ever want to miss you  
Don't ever want to forget you  
The way you are....today

And all in time I'm gonna see you again and again  
And every night I'm gonna hold you and hold you and then  
Before the light I will rescue and then we'll begin to start it all over again

It made Shawn smile to think that it was at the last wedding that he went to that Shawn had been thinking he would never have the chance to be with John, and now here they were married! "I love you John" Shawn said as he stared into his husband's beautiful eyes. "I love you too Shawn, forever" John replied.  
They kissed tenderly as the other couples joined them on the dance floor, lost in each others love.

THE END!

_**For those that would like to hear the song (It's a very beautiful song by an Australian Artist Pete Murray) you can check it out here on youtube: .com/watch?v=N0RA0ZeBb70  
**_


End file.
